A message from Dr Lecter
by TwoFace
Summary: Dr. Lecter's still hiding from the police but he wishes to speak with Clarice one more time. So he sends the only man he can trust as his messanger.


**A message from Dr. Lecter **By TwoFace

This story takes place after the end of Silence of the Lambs.

No thrashings of this story please. It's my first none Funny Fic.

* * *

"Clarice Starling? Hey! Do you know a Clarice Starlings?" he said stopping a young girl in a hurry. Do you know where I can find a Clarice Starlings?" 

The girl looked ruffled. She was probably late for a class or a date. She knew he wasn't going to let go of her arm until she told him where he could find her. "Go up three flight of stairs then turn left," she said pointing down the hall. " It's the third door on the right. Now can I go?" she said pulling her arm out of the mans loosening grip.

"Yay. Oh sorry for stopping you!" he said down the hallway to the back of the girl. She must have either ignored him or didn't hear him because she just kept moving quickly down the hallway. "Up three flights and to the left," he mumbled to himself. "My knee's going to thank me later." he said has he made his trek up the stair.

This man was average height. He was maybe a head taller than his father. He had striking turquoise eyes that made you think you were going to fall in if you made eye contact. His hair was black., slicked back against his head before he started the steps. Half his hair was now blinding him as he climbed the steps. He had a limp and usually walked with a cane because of his knee.

He gave a sigh of relief when he reached the top of the steps. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and slicked it back once again. He pushed open the door and leaned against the whitewashed wall of the hallway. He got his breathing back to normal and started counting doors. 'One, Two, Three' he counted in his head. He knocked twice and waited.

The door pulled open a crack. A face appeared with a confused look. It looked behind him and down the hallway. "Who are you?" was asked by a girl in a southern accent. She raised and eyebrow and waited for a response.

"I'm looking for a Miss Clarice Starling? I got the information that this was here dorm room. Was my source correct?" he asked in a very kind manner. It was rather quiet but he was very polite. He smiled but didn't reveal any teeth. The voice reminded her of and old case she had. The face of Dr. Lecter flashed before her and she realized who the young man looked like.

"I'm her," she said closing the door to unlock it but opening it immediately after she was done with the chain lock. "What do you need?" she asked with a nervous smile that made the man frown. She didn't invite him in just yet.

"I was told to come and talk to you." he said, bringing back the smile and staying polite. "My… Oh what's that word. Starts with an S?" he asked searching his brain. He scratched his chin and looked at the ceiling for a moment. "You know, their in charge of you?"

"Superior?" she said trying to help.

His head and hand came down simultaneously and made Clarice jump. "That's just the word," he said politely. "Thank you and my apologies if I frightened you." e looked concerned about the small jump. 'There's no way he saw me jump,' Clarice thought to herself. "Well who is your superior? If he's in the force I've probably met him." She knew everyone in the force that could possibly know this man.

"My father sent me. May I come in?" he asked with a polite smile. She stepped back and held the door for him. "Thank you," he said as he passed her. She closed the door behind him and turned around to find him looking very closely at a painting on the wall. "Zvest Apollonio," he said pulling away from the painting. "It's very nice. Not a big fan of his work but it has wonderful color."

"Sir," she said with a voice that sounded timid to her. "Who are you?" she said clearing her throat and making sure his full attention was on her. "I'm going to need a name if I'm going to hold a conversation with you." He looked her up and down for a long while and then smiled.

"Every one calls my Dr. Jr." he said with a grin. He revealed his teeth this time. Small and white. "It does sound funny doesn't it?" He looked back at the painting and sighed.

"What you full name." she asked sternly. "Tell me or your out!" she warned.

"My name is Just like my father's name, except I have a Jr. at the end." he said standing up. Clarice inhaled sharply when he took a step towards her. "Dr. Hannibal Lecter Jr. at your service." he said with a smile and a bow.

* * *

Please review! I need opians to keep going or not. 

TwoFace


End file.
